ficcountriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sovereignty Of Dahrconia
The Sovereignty of Dahrconia '''is a fictional country that exists in the Fictional TV Stations Wikia. The Sovereignty of Dahrconia consists of States similar to The United States, however The Sovereignty of Dahrconia is governed by a parliament and Senate. The Sovereignty is also contains a Constitutional Monarchy that is ruled from the Capital City of Superabet City. Constitutional Monarchy The Sovereignty of Dahrconia begins itself with the monarchy. Ruled from Superabet City, the current King sits as Monarch. Royal Duties '''Head of State As Head of State, the Monarch goes on official State visits abroad. They also invite other world leaders to come to the Sovereignty of Dahrconia. During their visit, Heads of State usually stay at Bennington Palace, or sometimes at Starfire Castle. Head of the Armed Forces The Monarch is also the Head of the Armed Forces. They are the only person who can declare when the country is at war and when war is over, although They must take advice from the government first. Judicial Powers Royal Pardon - The Royal Pardon was originally used to retract death sentences against those wrongly convicted. It is now used to correct errors in sentencing. Government Duties Every day 'red boxes' are delivered to the Monarch's desk full of documents and reports from the government ministers and Commonwealth officials. They must all be read and, if necessary, signed by the Monarch. The Monarch also has these duties of government but no others The power to appoint and dismiss the Prime Minister. The power to appoint and dismiss other ministers. The power to summon, prorogue and dissolve Parliament. The power to command the armed forces of the Sovereignty of Dahrconia. The power to regulate the Civil Service. The power to ratify treaties. The power to issue passports. The power to create peers (both life peers and hereditary peers). Represents the Nation The Monarch represents the nation at times of great celebration or sorrow. One example of this is the Remembrance Day ceremony at the National Cemetery in Superabet City. The Monarch lays a wreath there each year to honor the members of the armed forces who have died fighting for their country. Royal Garden Parties At least three Royal Garden Parties are held at Bennington Palace each year and about 8,000 guests attend each one. Visits Alongside other duties the Monarch spends a huge amount of time traveling around the country visiting hospitals, schools, factories and other places and organizations. National Government The National Government of The Sovereignty of Dahrconia is represented by many political parties. There can be any number of political parties within the Sovereignty of Dahrconia. The most powerful political parties are the Labor Democrats. Similar to the US Democratic Party with a blend of Green party. And on the other side you've got the Conservative Centrist Party. The Conservative Centrist party is a blend of the US Republican Party, libertarians with a touch of Constitution Party. Those are the main parties, however any party may exist in The Sovereignty of Dahrconia without prejudice or intimidation by the high parties. The Sovereignty of Dahrconia consists of two houses. The first is the Senate. The senate is elected every 4 years by the people of the 60 States times Two Senators equaling 120 Senators. The Senate sits with it's own elected speaker of the house who presides over the Senate. The next house is Parliament. This consists of both the House of Commons and The House of Lords. The House of Commons consists of members who are elected from eligible candidates in each of the 60 states. The number of MP’s for each state are chosen by the voters. Each state is equally represented in the House of Commons by 6 MP’s. Those MP’s are chosen by constituencies divided 6 ways from all the counties in each state. These constituency lines are drawn based on a census taken every 12 years. And although there are 6 constituencies per state, no one constituency may be overtly large or overwhelm smaller determined constituencies. The House of Lords consists of those persons who are of nobility who hold title within the Sovereignty of Dahrconia. Those titles that are recognized within the Sovereignty are from bottom to top. Baron and Baroness, Viscount and Viscountess, Earl and Countess, Marquess and Marchioness. The title of Duke and Duchess was abolished in 1955 during the reign of King Jamieson Vandenburgh III. This change was made when His Majesty’s wife died in childbirth creating only one official heir to the throne at the time of death, and in turn any dukedoms were abolished due to a lack of proper successors to any of those peerages. Each seat in the House of Lord are taken from the peerages of the above listed titles with no more than 800 peers sitting in The House of Lords. Currently there are only 425 known, eligible, and sitting peers in the House of Lords. Honorable Appointments. Any person who has service within the House of Commons who does so with great distinction in their role, whether it be a member of parliament or the Prime Minister, then said member of parliament or prime minister can be elevated to a peerage within the House of Lords. This appointment does come for life to this person who will receive this peerage. The person who is granted a peerage can be elevated to any noble rank provided that there is not too many peers in the home town, county and state from which said peer resides. Let's say you live in Riverdale, Oreconsin and there are no peers from Riverdale or Riverdale County. Then you can be appointed the peerage of Marquess or Marchioness. However if there is already a Marquess or Marchioness in that area, then you get the appointment of Viscount and Viscountess, and down the line to Baron and Baroness. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister of The Sovereignty of Dahrconia is the people's leader. He or sheeis selected from those members of parliament who wins the majority of seats in the house of commons. He or she is then elevated to the role of Prime Minister at said recommendation of Parliament to the position by The Monarch. The Prime Minister then takes on the following duties as dictated. Constitutional and Procedural: Managing the relationship between the Government and the Monarch and the Heir to the Throne. Managing the relationship between the Government and the Opposition on a Privy Counselor basis. Managing the relationships between Sovereignty of Dahrconia Government and devolved administrations in all 60 states Establishing order of precedence in Cabinet. Interpretation and content of procedural and conduct guidelines for ministers as outlined in the Ministerial Code and the draft Cabinet Manual. Oversight, with the Cabinet Secretary advising, of the Civil Service Code as enshrined in the Constitutional Reform and Governance Act 2010. Decisions, with the Justice Secretary, on whether and when to use the ministerial override on disclosure under the Freedom of Information Act. Requesting the Sovereign to grant a dissolution of Parliament (unless and until Parliament passes the Fixed-Term Parliament Bill.) Authorizing the Cabinet Secretary to facilitate negotiations between the political parties in the event of a ‘hung’ General Election result. Managing intra-Coalition relationships with the Deputy Prime Minister. Appointments: Appointment and dismissal of ministers (final approval of their parliamentary private secretaries and special advisers) in consultation with the Deputy Prime Minister for the appointment of the Law Officers. Top appointments to the headships of the Security Service, the Secret Intelligence Service and the Government Communications Headquarters. Top appointments to the Home Civil Service; and, in collaboration with the Foreign Secretary to the Diplomatic Service; and, with the Defense Secretary, to the Armed Forces. Top ecclesiastical appointments. Residual academic appointments: the Mastership of The University of Dahrconia Cambridge; the Principalship of King’s College, Superabet City; a small number of regius professorships in Cambridge County . Since the Blaine premiership the No 10 practice has been to convey the wishes of the institutions to the Monarch without interference. Top public sector appointments and regulators (with some informal parliamentary oversight). Appointments to committees of inquiry and royal commissions. The award of party political honors. Party political appointments to the House of Lords (independent crossbench peers are selected by the House of Lords Appointments Commission and the Prime Minister conveys the recommendations to the Monarch without interference). Conduct of Cabinet and Parliamentary Business: Calling meetings of Cabinet and its committees. Fixing their agenda and, in the case of committees their membership in consultation with the Deputy Prime Minister. The calling of ‘Political Cabinets’ with no officials present. Deciding issues where Cabinet or Cabinet committees are unable to agree. Deciding, with the Deputy Prime Minister, when the Cabinet is allowed an ‘opt out’ on collective responsibility and subsequent whipping arrangements in Parliament. Granting ministers permission to miss Cabinet meetings or leave the country. Ultimate responsibility (with the Deputy Prime Minister and the leaders of the House of Commons and the House of Lords) for the government’s legislative program and the use of government time in the chambers of both Houses. Answering questions for 1 full hour on Wednesdays when the House of Commons is sitting on nearly the whole range of government activity. Appearing twice a year to give evidence before the House of Commons Liaison Committee. Policy Strategy and Communications: Keeper, with the Deputy Prime Minister, of the Coalition’s overall Political Strategy. Oversight of No 10 Communications Strategy and work of the Government Communication Network. Pursuit and promulgation of special overarching policies particularly associated with the Prime Minister eg. the ‘Big Society.’ Organizational and Efficiency Questions: Organisation and Staffing of No 10 and the Cabinet Office (including the Prime Minister’s relationship with the Deputy Prime Minister and the two senior Cabinet Office ministers dealing with policy strategy and public service reform). Size of Cabinet, workload on ministers and the Civil Service. The creation and merger of government departments and executive agencies. Budget and Market Sensitive Decisions: Determining with the Chancellor of the Exchequer, the Deputy Prime Minister and the Chief Secretary of the Treasury the detailed contents of the Budget. By tradition, the full Cabinet is only apprised of the full contents the morning before the Budget statement is delivered. Interest rates are now set by the Monetary Policy Committee of the Bank of England. The Prime Minister and the Chancellor of the Exchequer possess an override under the Bank of England Act 1998 if the ‘public interest’ requires and ‘by extreme economic circumstances’ but this has never been used. National Security: Chairing the weekly meetings of the National Security Council (which also serves, when needed, as a ‘War Cabinet’). Oversight of the production and implementation of the National Security Strategy. Oversight of counter-terrorist policies and arrangements. Overall efficiency of the secret agencies, their operations, budgets and oversight and the intelligence assessments process in the Cabinet Office. Preparation of the ‘War Book’. Contingency planning to cope with threats to essential services and national health from whatever sources. With the Foreign and Defense Secretaries the use of the royal prerogative to deploy Her Majesty’s Forces in action (with Parliament, by convention, being consulted if time allows). With the Foreign Secretary the use of the royal prerogative to ratify or annul treaties, to recognize or de recognize countries (though in certain circumstances, the House of Commons can block treaty ratification under the Constitutional Governance Act of 2010). Special and Personal Responsibilities: Representing the Sovereignty of Dahrconia at a range of international meetings and ‘summits.’ The maintenance of the special intelligence and nuclear relationships with the US President under the terms of the 1946 Communications Agreement, the 1958 Agreement for Co-operation on the Uses of Atomic Energy for Mutual Defense Purposes and the 1963 Polaris Sales Agreement. The decision to shoot down a hijacked aircraft or an unidentified civil aircraft which responds neither to radio contact nor the signals of RAF interceptor jets, before it reaches a conurbation or a key target on Sovereignty of Dahrconia territory (plus the appointment of two or three deputies for this purpose). Authorization of the use of Sovereignty of Dahrconia nuclear weapons including the preparation of four ‘last resort’ letters for installation in the inner safes of each Royal Navy Trident submarine and the appointment, on a personal basis rather than the Cabinet’s order of precedence, of the ‘nuclear deputies’ lest the Prime Minister should be out of reach or indisposed during an emergency. States contained in The Sovereignty of Dahrconia This is the official list of states contained within the Sovereignty of Dahrconia. There is a strict limit of 60 states within the Sovereignty. So please choose your names wisely. http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Oreconsin%7COreconsin http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Washachusettes%7CWashachusettes http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Montadaho%7CMontadaho http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Calikota%7CCalikota http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Calitana%7CCalitana http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Hawuisana%7CHawuisana http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Calisota%7CCalisota http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Washagon%7CWashagon http://fictionaltvstations.wikia.com/wiki/Missitucky%7CMissitucky * Category:Fictional countries Category:Language country